1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bottled water dispensing systems utilizing gravity feed water dispensers wherein water is supplied to the user from bottles being inverted atop the dispenser, and, more particularly, to a device for providing the potable water to standard dispensers without the necessity of lifting the large bottles and inverting them into the dispenser. Conventional dispensers utilize a crockery type reservoir with a rounded shoulder holding the inverted bottle; this reservoir is commonly known as an "olla". The olla is fitted with a faucet or spigot controlled by the user.
Literally millions of American homes and business establishments utilize bottled water dispensers to satisfy a variety of needs. Chemicals in conventional city or commercial water supply systems are sometimes harmful to individuals with special medical problems and the most frequently used solution is high purity water sold by so called "bottled water" companies. Offices need drinking water supplies in areas often remote from plumbing but close to employee work areas so that bottled water is carried to dispensers placed there as required. Mobile homes or vacation cottages are sometimes located in areas where the potability of commercially supplied water is marginal, and, while suitable for sanitation and irrigation, such water frequently has tastes and colors not conductive to drinking and cooking uses. Bottled, high purity water is used for these latter purposes while the lower purity, more offensive, type, is used for laundry, sanitation and irrigation.
A significant disadvantage to using such bottled water is the inconvenience and difficulty involved in lifting the heavy bottles, generally weighing between 35 and 50 lbs, and inverting them into the ollas of their conventional dispensers. Senior citizens and female secretaries are the persons most affected by this problem and each generally requires strong helpers, or two of their type, to perform the lifting and inverting. Anyone who has performed such a service is aware of the hazards of spilling water dropping the bottles or straining one's body in the process.
This invention eliminates the need for such lifting and inverting by provision of a pressurant means and ducting which allows the bottled water to be pumped into the olla from bottles located close to the dispenser, sensing means allowing for maintenance of an optimal level of water in the olla, and uninterrupted, automatic refilling of the olla until the water supply is exhausted. The bulky bottled water can be stored conveniently close to the dispenser and only the light weight pressurant cap need be lifted from the empty container to the full new supply. Pressures are kept low and electrical power sources are kept isolated from the user so that the device described herein provides the convenience and advantages of bottled water use without the inconveniences and hazards associated with conventional gravity fed dispensers and their requirements for an elevated, inverted bottle supply.
2. Description of Prior Art
Transference of liquids from one level to a higher one is a process used in countless industrial, commercial and domestic applications and generally consists of the basic steps of pressurizing the liquid at the source, causing it to flow through conduits to a reservoir or use point at a lower pressure and higher elevation. This invention limits itself to a device useable for transference of potable water from conventional five gallon containers used by bottled water distributors and normally set on the floor in the general area of a dispenser to the ollas used in dispensing that water to users.
Prior art, such as that defined in U.S. Pat. No. 1,287,062 describes means to effect transfer of fluids and various means of controlling their transfer levels. Automatic stop/start devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 750,115 and 960,942 by which flow between levels is automatically terminated when certain conditions are met. This invention differs from the above systems by being particularly adapted to potable water dispensers and the containers used to supply those dispensers.